This invention relates generally to an adjustable mounting assembly, and more particularly to a mounting assembly having an eccentric plate for alignably locking a first member supportingly on a second member.
Heretofor, a plurality of mounting assemblies have been disposed at the various corners of an engine for mounting of the engine on a support frame. Such mounting assemblies have been adjustable in order to align the engine with the drive shaft or related accessories. This has been accomplished by providing oversized diameter holes relative to the diameter of the screw threaded retaining members or bolts passing through the holes.
However, the oversized hole technique is generally limited in the amount of misalignment permitted. Furthermore, if the oversized holes become too large, the heads of the bolts do not make proper load bearing engagement with the mounting members. For example, the heads of the retaining bolts may overlap the member only through a small arcuate portion around the hole, since the bodies of the bolts are eccentrically positioned within the hole.